


Wanton Accident

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: Out of the goodness of his heart, Ranmaru offered Soramaru a place to stay to rest her weary body.But her body would soon become a sinful plaything for the man who kindly offered his hospitality to her. Inexplicably, for Soramaru, not even thinking about her current boyfriend made her reconsider the situation.





	Wanton Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with writing Utapri after reaching a block on ASFRAYTEAM and finally figuring out how to overcome that block. Since my writing has grown and improved the more I write other things, it's time to give Ranmaru more love.
> 
> And what better way than to lewd him, right?

Accepting his offer to stay in his home for the night didn’t mean she would be inside his bedroom, occupied on an act that no friends should do in any normal circumstances. Her knees were planted on the cement floor, her lips memorizing the protruding veins of his erect dick as her hand gently stroked his cock. 

He suggested to spend the night with him as an act of kindness, considering it was already close to midnight when exhaustion finally struck them after spending the day at the mall, leisuring around with their usual banter for one another. Driving home would pose a higher risk for accidents to happen than waiting for the sun to rise in a place that would provide a roof over her head, so she gratefully accepted his offer to stay in his home. 

She kept planting feathered kisses on his pulsating prick, kept pumping her hand in a slow and delicate manner. Her eyes were glued on his face, admiring how a simple and amateurish attempt of giving him head was already driving him off the edge--it wasn’t like she was innocent on these kind of things, she had  _ some _ experience with her current boyfriend, but her friend was a virgin, and if this kept up, she would be taking his.

When she felt his hand caressed the top of her head, she adjusted herself to engulf his glans inside her waiting mouth. She heard his breath hitched, his hips bucking, and felt his fingers curling on her raven locks. It pushed her to continue, familiarizing herself with his length, his thickness, his warmth.

Soramaru didn’t expect to suck his friend’s dick tonight, but she did.

Bracing herself, she pulled back, retracting his cock off her mouth. She inhaled through her nose, relishing the oxygen she breathed, then she engulfed his length again--this time, ensuring her tongue covered his prick with her spit. When only the tip of his cock was left inside her mouth, she ran her tongue on his slits, tasting his salty pre, then she would bobbed her head until she needed to breathe oxygen through her nose. 

The grunts she managed to coax out from him, and the sudden tight grip on her raven hair were indications that she was doing her job well, which urged her to suck harder than what she was doing now. She fastened her pace as she hollowed her cheeks, ensuring her teeth never graze on his skin as she sucked him dry, the tip of his cock knocking at the back of her throat. 

“Gah, Sora…”

She watched him brush the stray locks away from her face, their eyes locked towards one another. Soramaru could see the lust swirling on his darkened silver eyes, his mouth slightly agape, panting his needs. He wanted more, relishing the tight suction of her lips as his cock twitched inside her moist mouth, his fingers clutching on her strands of raven hair, gently tugging her roots to guide her head to the rhythm  _ he  _ wanted.

Soramaru tried to recall how they ended up in this situation, distracting herself from the wetness pooling on her underwear as she continued her ministration on his cock.

She didn’t really expect to end up like this.

After she took his offer, they rushed towards a nearby fast food joint to order take-outs--their time together was expanded, after all. It all started when she ended up crossing paths with her long time friend, Ranmaru Kurosaki. She never expected to meet him out of the blue, especially with their busy schedule on their work. Fortunately for her, he was way friendlier than their usual banter through electronic words. 

They had a lot of things to share about one another. Ranmaru had always found a way to make her flustered, which in return earned him a smack or two. As time passed, so did the lingering awkwardness from one another. The innocent touches were starting to be more prominent, and then Ranmaru decided to casually hold her hand or stroke her cheek. She hadn't thought about much at that time; the first instance, she dismissed it as something platonic, but the more she tried to, the more she became self-aware that her feelings were breaching the boundaries beyond platonic feelings.

What made this more odd is the fact that she didn’t do anything to stop this--she merely let this continue forward. It did feel more wrong if she  _ did _ attempt to stop this act with her feelings screaming this was  _ morally wrong _ . 

Once they had snagged their take-outs, the two of them were sprinting towards the exit, making a beeline to the parking lot.

“I’m lucky to have you as a friend, Ran.” She spoke with a gentle smile on her lips. She felt embarrassed, but she showed her gratitude with decisive wording instead of stuttering in an awkward mess. Soramaru did her best to stand her ground and not run away from her friend, the person that somehow she became close with for some reason.

Talk about being magnetized from a tightly contested insult-fest which ran back and forth, until one of them finally lost and caved in their defeat.

A year of quips and banter, of growing friendship, of sharing the darkest of secrets...

Soramaru really thought it would be just them continuing to talk and watch a movie as they wait for sleep to take over. She really thought Ranmaru would fall asleep first, considering he was always the first one to call it a night. He loved taking frequent naps, after all. 

She was expecting to rest at the couch when exhaustion caught up with them.

But no, here she was, doing her best to pleasure him.

Bobbing her head as she flicked her tongue to lather him with her spit, her hand stroked the length she couldn’t engulf inside her mouth. The fingers that curled on her locks were guiding her now, gently tugging her head as she heeded his silent pleas. She kept sucking him as the smell of musk permanently registered in her senses. The salty taste of his cock was something she would cherish as well--it was stronger, which she finds strangely better than the previous man she was currently dating.

Why was she comparing cock taste in the first place?

Was it because this was her first time with another man that she couldn't help but compare? Or was it that his had more of a salty taste than the man she usually does it with?

She realized her eyes were closed as well. She  _ really _ enjoyed going down on him, she must admit.

Soramaru hummed as she focused on following the signals he was giving her. She noticed his ragged breathing, he must be close. Glancing up at him, she was greeted by the sight of his eyelids squeezed shut and deeply furrowed brows from the sheer pleasure. His face was covered in sweat, and his silver hair was so disheveled the wax holding its hair wore off.

She heard him curse under his breath, then she was gently pulled away from his throbbing meat. Her mouth slid off with ease, a trail of saliva connecting between them before breaking off.

Ranmaru breathed heavily, sweat dripping down from his chin. His eyes blinked rapidly as he stared at her. “Fuck, I’m really close…” He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and gave her a small smirk. “Never thought you’re good at this, Sora.”

Soramaru didn’t answer his quip. Her eyes were on his slick cock, which she found fascinating. How it was covered in her spit made it stand out more, especially seeing it throb, trying its best not to orgasm here and there. She swallowed her saliva, lubricating her dry throat. She stood up and took a few steps back. 

Having a good look on his dick now, Ranmaru was way bigger than the guy she was currently dating--if she straddled him it would smack against her stomach. 

Speaking of, she wasn’t even naked. Blinking, she remembered being dragged into his room that started with a vigorous kiss as he secured her in his arms. A muffled gasp melted away as she got lost in his intense passion. The heat scorching in her loins, she reciprocated the kiss with fervor. Soramaru didn’t fight against him, nor made any effort to shook him away. Instead, she responded with interest with her hands making their way on every inch of his skin she could reach. She memorized the protruding muscles on his broad arms, the hardness of his biceps, the drumming of his heartbeat inside his chest, and the rock-hard abs hidden inside his black shirt.

Soramaru watched his face morph from a teasing smile into a worried one, realizing the circumstances they were in. She recalled being guided to her knees when they broke the kiss. He sat down on the bed and unbuckled his pants. He pulled his articles off him, revealing his hardness, and she knew what she must do without uttering another word. 

Ranmaru may had snapped out from his horny stupor, and realized what he had done to her. She gave him a smirk. Her eyes became half-lidded as she took a step forward. “What’s the matter?”

Soramaru could see another roll of sweat dripping down from his temple as he swallowed the lump in his throat. His mouth was agape, but he was struggling to speak.

Ranmaru Kurosaki. Stuttering.

Two things combined that should be a foreign concept.

It was tempting to laugh, but she restrained herself.

She stopped in her tracks, standing upright in front of him. Soramaru reached up and ruffled his silver hair, enjoying how soft his tresses felt against her palm. She moved her hand to the side to see his face better, his silver eyes gazing up at her, his cheeks bright red--she wasn’t sure if it was from the heat or from embarrassment, but it didn’t matter to her.

They were on the point of no return.

“It’s your fault you pushed me, you know? And I don’t plan to stop.” She paused, then swiped her tongue at her upper lips nervously. Soramaru wasn’t particularly confident in her seductive skills, but damn it, she would trip trying if it meant boosting his feral confidence back. "I wouldn't mind doing this with you."

She saw his eyes flicker as he slowly closed his mouth shut, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“I never knew you were this… forward.” His eyes narrowed as a playful smirk curled on his lips. “Guess it was right to push you along.”

Soramaru gave him a wide grin as she crossed her arms. “Shut up, Ran.” 

Ranmaru sat upright and patted his thigh. “Well? Aren’t you going to sit here and rock my night?” His eyes flickered at her, noting she was still donned in her shirt and pants, while his black jeans was pooled around his ankles and his shirt was still covering his top. “Maybe you can help me get naked to make things  _ wilder _ …” He glanced at her with an amused look.

“I’ll do that if  _ you _ do the undressing part in my end.” Soramaru knelt down and pulled the pants off his ankles. He lifted his feet off the ground, then she flung the garment to the side, disregarding where it would land. As she stood up to her feet, her hands took hold the hem of his shirt and pulled them upward. Ranmaru raised his hands up in the air, his gaze focused on how tight her shirt clung on her body, and how he couldn’t wait to feel her smooth skin again when he glided his palms all over her.

Throwing the shirt on the same direction as his pants, Soramaru placed her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows quirked as she hummed. “Well? Aren’t you going to stand up first and do your part? It’ll be easier than trying to remove my clothes while I straddle you, you know?”

“Heh.” Ranmaru shrugged his shoulders as he complied, his smile getting wider. “As you wish, Sora.”

He stood up and walked towards her. Once he was standing face to face with her, he gave her a mischievous smirk. Instead of gripping the hem of her shirt to pull it off her body, he pulled her closer as he leaned close to claim her lips with a heated kiss. He didn’t give her a chance to act as he pulled back, moving his hands up to peel her shirt off her. He quickly claimed her lips again before the garment hit the floor, quickly undoing the clasp of her bra before she could let out a soft gasp. He flicked the straps off her shoulders, then pulled them down to the ground. 

Ranmaru turned themselves around, switching places with her. He wasted no time pushing her towards the bed as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, wriggling its way inside her warm cavern. The sudden intrusion of his wet muscle startled her, and it was the perfect opportunity for him to pop off the button of her jeans and slid the zipper open. His hands pulled her pants as much as he could without breaking the heated exchange of spit, then he groped the exposed thigh as he snaked his other hand towards modest bosom.

Soramaru could only squirm underneath his weight, could only struggle to keep up at how his tongue wriggle and swipe her warm cavern. She panted and squealed as a feeble attempt to communicate with him, because she was drowning by the kiss, drowning by the hands that caressed and smoothened on her skin. She found the strength to move her hands, and it flung towards his silver hair, tugging and gripping on his tresses tightly as she arched her back further, giving him more access to explore.

Like reading her mind, Ranmaru broke off their fervent lip-locking with a heavy pant. A trail of saliva connected their lips together, then broke off, staining their chins. He glided his hands towards her cheeks, squishing it gently, then he pecked her lips again. He heard her gasped softly, surprised at the sudden gentleness of his action. The grip on her hair slackened, her palms slowly trailing down to his own cheeks.

They’d exchanged kisses that spoke volume, that declared their passion for one another. They were friends, they got heated, but this kiss communicated something they couldn’t express with words. Eyes closed shut, their lips clasped and unclasped as their thumbs stroked the other’s skin.

Ranmaru knew she was currently dating someone else. Soramaru found out she was okay with this. There was an undeniable connection between the two of them, a connection they tried to suppress since she already belonged to someone else.

This was undeniably wrong, and both of them knew that.

But since they’d went this far… one thing was for sure.

The feeling was mutual. 

He pulled back, then slowly got off her. He flashed her his pearly white teeth, then took off the remaining garments that covered her body. She smiled back at him in return, acknowledging of what would happen next that may make or break their friendship.

Ranmaru took hold of her hands and pulled her up. He sat down beside her and patted his leg again. “About time you make my world go ‘round, Sora.” Smirking, he adjusted himself so there would be proper space for him to sit on the bed when she straddled him. “I’m more than ready to do this, to experience this special night with you.”

“Oh, you tease.” She punched him lightly on the shoulder, but the blazing scarlet on her cheeks and the way her gray pupils softened spoke otherwise from the action. Instead of sitting on his lap as he asked, she scooted closer to him and nuzzled her face on his shoulder. “Stop making me blush, dammit.”

Ranmaru chuckled softly. Always bashful after a moment of confidence. He turned to face her, his hand reaching up to cup her chin. He moved her face gently, eyes locking on her pupils.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

She pouted. It was so cute, her cheeks puffing as she narrowed her eyes. “Whatever…”

He leaned close to capture her lips again. Another soft kiss, his hands making their way on her hips. Her skin was drenched in sweat, like how his palms were clammy from being  _ nervous _ . Once this was over, what would happen?

“We’ll still be friends, right?” He spoke after pulling back, his smile wide.

Soramaru nodded as she moved to finally straddle him, his cock making contact on her stomach. “Y-Yeah. Of course.” She pinched his cheek, then scowled at him playfully. “This is your fault for turning up the heat.”

Ranmaru grinned in return. “Guilty as charged.”

Releasing a shaky breath, she placed her hands on his shoulders for support as she lifted herself up, inching closer to the tip of his cock. Gulping, she moved one of her hands to hold on his throbbing dick, positioning it on her moist quim. With one last glance at his silver eyes, she lowered herself, her eyes closing shut with a soft gasp. Her legs shook as she took him in, feeling the tip of his cock stretching her walls to accommodate his size. Soramaru channeled all of her strength to the hand that was gripping his shoulder, to ensure she wouldn’t accidentally dig her nails on his veiny prick. 

Once she was comfortable that she could sheath him inside her with ease, she moved her hand back on his shoulder and held onto him tightly. She cooed once her bottom slammed against his thighs. He was so big, she was so stretched, and damn, it felt so  _ good _ .

Soramaru gave herself time to breathe before flashing him a playful smirk. “Are you ready to rock?”

Hearing herself say those lines, she felt her cheeks flush a deeper shade of red before groaning from embarrassment. Her nails dug on his shoulders as she closed her eyes shut.

Saying that out loud was a big mistake. 

She heard him chuckle softly, then felt his breath wisping on her neck. His hands kneaded her hips, then slowly inched themselves on her derriere. She felt her face heating up when his fingers dug into her skin, his nails clawing on her fleshy hide. Mewling, she started moving her hips in a circular motion, grinding him gently. His throbbing dick already gave her the urge to lose it, even with her gentle ministrations.

Nuzzling his neck, Soramaru urged him to squeeze her bottom more.

“Damn…” He breathed close to her ear. “I didn’t know you’re this… needy…”

With one hard squeeze, he took off his hand and slapped his palm against her asscheek. He felt her body jolt, and it was his sign to thrust himself on her. It was slow, but far from gentle. He rammed his dick inside her, his thighs slapping on her ass. His hands held onto her hips, observing her breasts jiggle on every bounce. Even if they were small, they still put on quite a show. 

And Ranmaru loved it.

He also loved how Soramaru kept grinding on him, her face buried on his shoulder now. He relished the heat radiating on her body, how her body squirmed as she kept moaning his name. It reeled warmth inside his heart, something he hadn't expected to feel, but it was a welcomed one. He knew Soramaru was out of his reach, she was dating someone else, but if they would have a chance to do this again, to relieve the tension towards one another, he would gladly accept this in their friendship.

Ranmaru moved his head to plant a kiss on her temple.

God, this warmth… The way she mewled and panted, the grinding of her hips and how her walls tightened around his dick… it already drove him to the edge. He wanted to keep doing this with her, keep sheathing his manmeat inside her trembling core, he didn’t want this to end yet, he wanted to feel her warmth longer.

And thankfully, Soramaru asked him to stop.

Ranmaru didn’t realize he was pounding on her non-stop now.

“L-Lay me down, you oaf…” She punched him on the shoulder, trying her best to hide the smile on her lips, but her rosy cheeks and mirth in her eyes exposed the glee she was hiding.

He saw, and instead of remarking her denial to smile, he pulled out from her and lifted her up. He carefully placed her on the bed, and claimed her lips again. Ranmaru wasted no time gripping her inner thighs to spread her legs apart. He placed his palms at the back of her thighs to lift them up, guiding her legs to lock around his hips. As he separated from the kiss, he penetrated inside her slick core, groaning at how quickly her walls squeezed his prick in a vice grip.

Soramaru arched her back, her nails digging on his shoulders. He wasted no time pistoning inside her, his pelvis slapping against her with no rhythm. His mouth fell open while his hand took hold of her hand, intertwining them. Ranmaru couldn't hold back his grunts with how her eyes were closed shut, how her nails were leaving scratch marks on his skin, and how wet and tight she was right now.

She was also not faring better. Soramaru was moaning his name, her breath short from the intense pleasure coursing through her body. She cursed loudly when he moved his hands back on her hips again and quickened his pace. Her heart hammered against her chest, her lungs craving for oxygen, she needed air but his smell of musk clouded her mind, and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Soramaru gave him a smile, a smile that urged him to do more. “More… give me more of what you got…”

He narrowed his eyes with a subtle smirk. “I will if you choke me.”

Her eyes widened, and he was surprised he said that out loud, too. His thrusting came into a full stop, his body quivering from calming his body down. Before he could make an excuse to save himself from the embarrassment, her hands were already making its way towards his neck, fingers carefully wrapped around to apply just enough pressure to heed his wish.

When Ranmaru glanced back on her face, he had to swallow the lump in his throat. There was a grin on her face. “Rock my world, will ya?”

He gave her a smirk, and he started moving. His thrusts were slow, enjoying the warmth of her sex, enjoying the sensual look on her face, enjoying her fingers gently choking him, just as he asked. Her heels dug onto him, coaxing him to do more, and he wasn’t about to disappoint her. He tightened his hold on her hips, and Ranmaru let loosed on pistoning inside her. Their pelvis smacked loudly with every slam, their moans loud and unrestrained. 

Ranmaru still couldn’t believe he was doing this to Soramaru.

Her grip on his neck slackened with how his cock just hit the right spots, her sweet spots, and she couldn’t stop screaming his name, screaming how good he was. It was shameless, it was dirty, but it didn’t deter her from gripping the bed sheets for support. Soramaru only focused on their mutual rutting, how he filled her, how quickly he adapted on pleasuring her, and how his lips made its way back on her cheek, whispering something close to her ear.

It was barely audible with how light headed she felt from intense pleasure, but it added more warmth to her already burning body.

“I know you have a boyfriend… But damn it, Soramaru, know that I fell for you too…” He paused to breathe, to breathe in her scent. “Even if we can’t be together, at least… I gave my virginity to you, and that alone is enough… for me…” He stifled a moan that escaped him, he didn’t want to scream near her ear. 

Ranmaru heard her attempt of laughter, but the pleasure overtook her senses. She could only mewl and squirm beneath him. He didn’t mind that one bit.

Soramaru flung her arms around his neck, then adjusted his head so she could claim his lips. She couldn’t speak with words, so she would speak with a sealed lips.

She pulled back and stared at him with a wide smile. “W-Well… I feel honored you chose me to give your virginity to.” Her face softened up. “And even if we can’t be together, at least we’ll still be together  _ this  _ way.”

Ranmaru grinned back at her words. Even if his feelings wouldn’t be reciprocated, at least his body would still be more than a match for her, more than just a casual fling that will turn awkward as things continued on. He leaned close and nuzzled the crook of her neck, his pace never faltering.

Squeezing her walls tight, she could feel her climax getting closer. The stirring on her stomach was getting stronger. Soramaru held onto his shoulders now, unable to her unrestrained moans of pleasure. God, she was so close. She secured her legs around him, ensuring it was a tight and iron grip around his hips. Pulling back, she gazed straight at his silver pupils.

“I’m close…”

Grunting, he nodded his head. “M-Me too…”

Smiling, Soramaru closed her eyes as she held onto him tightly. She moaned for him to go wild, to rock her world as he promised.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. “Oh, I will, Soramaru…”

Readjusting his grip, his rhythmic thrust devolved into something mindless, just raw fucking. Hips slammed with force and strength, Ranmaru just realized how he made the bed slam against the wall but neither cared nor paid any mind. He observed how he kept groaning and panting as she was screaming in pleasure now, her pussy was so tight it was unbelievably good. He placed his forehead against hers, and then his eyes closed shut.

Their bodies shook and quiver as the intense wave of pleasure washed over them. They moaned softly, choosing to relish the wonderful moment of climax with their bodies flushed together, heat radiating all over. Being united like this, experiencing the closure of their mutual lovemaking, a magical moment they would cherish forever.

Ranmaru was the first one to move. He pulled out from her, then gently rolled to his side, hugging her close against his chest. He felt her shuffle, then he heard her release a deep breath. The warmth they shared right now made him more relaxed, made what they had done feel so  _ right _ . He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, then smiled down at her. 

“You sure definitely rocked my world tonight, Sora.”

Soramaru scoffed at him. She punched him lightly on his chest. “Whatever.” Blinking, her face softened. Her hand reached up and caressed his hair. “Hey, um… This will sound weird, but…” She paused, then chewed the bottom of her lip. “You know I wouldn’t mind having a second round later.”

He narrowed his eyes from her statement. Ranmaru shot him a smirk. “It’s not weird at all.” Chuckling, he planted another kiss on her forehead again, this time, it lingered longer. “But, will Yusei even know about this?”

“No.”

It was a quick answer, and an expected one.

“At least, not yet.”

“What do you mean?” He raised his eyebrow.

“Well, Ranmaru, I guess I have to tell you about this.” A soft chuckle escaped her lips. “I mean, it’s no wonder I didn’t kick you where the sun doesn’t shine when you kissed me.”

“And?” He couldn’t contain his grin. Something told him her current date’s the type who wouldn’t mind knowing his current lover was indulging with someone else. Tonight was proof, after all, but he needed to be certain.

“He doesn’t mind.” The scarlet color returned from her cheeks. “I-I’ll just explain tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” 

As he thought. He couldn't deny that he was pleasantly surprised but still wondered how it would all work out between them and if they would just be able to continue without any further obstacles.

Soramaru moved to lean closer to his neck. “Right now, maybe a little nap will do.”

“A nap.” He rolled to his back, making sure she was lying against him. “You really want to do this again.”

“S-shut up.”

Despite the obvious scowl on her face, Ranmaru knew he was right. This was done with consent, and they wanted to continue. There really wasn't much to worry about--it was only telling the truth. After that, there'd be no more guilt for any rounds they'd wish to have in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking a garner on this story. For those who still recognizes me and my ASFRAYTEAM novella, I will get back to it soon, by literally posting it as a fresh, new thing since my writing has changed, and I will amend the pacing to make it more believable. :)


End file.
